Training Programme
by Blackqueenwhite
Summary: 'Training Programme' ... "Say that again, Reborn?" "Listen dame- Tsuna. You and your guardians are going to Italy to receive training from some of the most powerful fighters in the world. ... "EEEEEEH?" T just because I like that alphabet.
1. Epilogue

**Hi guys, welcome to my new story! Another KHR crossover- this time with Hetalia! Don't worry to readers of other stories; I'm still continuing the others- just waiting for my Writer's block to disperse.**

**Enjoy!**

Epilogue

A Japanese man with short black hair, wearing a kimono let out a peaceful sigh as he sat in his home, looking out into the garden. It was a peaceful night, crickets chirping and the temperature being not too hot or too cold. The man's dog and cat lay on each side, both sleeping as smooth hands patted their fur.

But the peaceful silence was interrupted as the ringing of the phone, much louder than usual in the silence resounded through the house. The fluffy white dog jumped up in alert, and the Japanese patted the little dog to calm him down.

"Sorry, Pochi-kun"

Standing up with a 'hup' and mumbling about old age, the Japanese ran over and picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi"

"Ciao~! Japan!"

A cheerful voice with a heavy Italian accent said and the man couldn't help but put a small smile on his usually stoic face.

"Hello Italia-kun. What's the matter?"

"Well, actually…"

The man –Japan- felt his smile slip into a frown as he listened to his friend's story.

"The mafia? I don't know Italia-kun… maybe I shouldn't get involved…"  
"Veeh! But most of them is from your house*! Please~!

I asked Germany, Mr. Austria, Ms. Hungary, Big bro Spain and Germany's brother as well! And mafia stuff is mostly fratello's job but he was embarrass- veeeeh!"

A cry of pain was heard with a gonk and somebody in the background saying, 'Shut up, idiota!'.

"Are you okay, Italia-kun? And hello, Romano- kun"

There was a 'chigi…' and another voice stuttered out from the phone.

"S-so…Japan… um, help us out… damn it!" "Fratello~!"

Japan sighed as some strange noises and screams. He already kinda knew he couldn't refuse when these two brothers asked anyways.

"I'll go, Italia-kun"

There was silence on the other side until the cheerful voice of Italy rang out.

"Yaaay! Did you here that, fratello? Japan's coming! I bet you're real happy now- oooow!"

A muffle and a scream later, the stoic voice of Romano came through, though it was stuttering.

"Y-you better train them well, Japan! Because….because… I trust you for that!"

Then, the phone was cut off with a loud noise and Japan had to put the receiver away from his ears. As he listened to the beeping noise of the phone, the man sighed and looked down at Pochi-kun and Tama, who was watching Japan through the whole phone call.

"I guess I'll be going to Italy for a while, Pochi-kun, Tama"

Kaboom!

"Another explosion… I wonder what Sawada-san is doing?"

**A/N Well, that's it for now folks! I don't have parings worked out quite yet, but Japan and the Italy brothers will be making the most appearances in the APH side.**

**Requests, Reviews and Ideas will always be accepted!**


	2. Chapter one

**Hi everybody. You guys still there? Here's a new chapter of Training Programme!**

**Thank you to **Stray flower**, **A Natsume Yuujinchou Lover**, **Warrior Chickenz **and **ShinDragonX **for their reviews! **

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

Chapter one: Welcome to our training programme!

"Dame-Tsuna, we're going to Italy"

Tsuna simply stared as his home tutor suddenly said, sipping his espresso.

"What?" "We're going to Italy"

Reborn repeated, and Tsuna looked down at his miso soup. "Oh"

…"Why?" "For a training programme. Now get your guardians together. We're leaving tomorrow"

"EEEEEEEEEH!"

That was the conversation Tsuna had with Reborn yesterday. Currently, he and his guardians were sitting on the Vongola private jet, and Tsuna wanted nothing but falling asleep but alas, that was not to be. Hibari was sitting across him, practically glaring daggers out the window. Gokudera was glaring at Hibari next to Tsuna, while Yamamoto and Lambo played a game on the plane game console.

Ryohei had gone off somewhere to practice boxing and he could hear his shouts of energy from somewhere… and there was Chrome, sitting quietly and just looking out of the window with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"All right you all. Listen up"

All attention was now on Reborn as he suddenly appeared from nowhere, his fedora obscuring his eyes.

"You seven will be taking a special training programme that I prepared for you. Your trainers will be some of the most powerful fighters in the world…beside us Arcobalenos"

Tsuna gulped as he saw the dangerous smirk on the hit man's face, and prepared the worst.

**Italy**

The plane landed, and Tsuna stepped out, his guardians closely behind. There stood a tall, muscular man with his blond hair slicked back, waiting for them with a black limo beside him.

"The Vongola?" "Yes"

The man nodded, and opened the door of the limo.

"I've come to pick you up. Please get in"

Tsuna nervously went in after a handshake, and the rest of his family climbed in after him, Gokudera to his right and Yamamoto to his left.

"My name is Ludwig Beilshmidt, one of your trainers. Nice to meet you"  
"Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you Ludwig-san"

"Introductions later. Let's get going"

Reborn said, hopping onto the blonde's shoulder. The man nodded, and the car started. They sat in silence, Tsuna looking out the tinted windows though he couldn't see much.

**10 minutes later…**

"We're here"

Tsuna turned as the limo came to a stop, and Ludwig got out of the car, then opening the door for them. As they got out, Reborn jumped in front of them, and they all started walking in a sort of V shape.

"Ciao~! You guys are finally here!"

A cheerful voice said, and there was 8 people standing in a row, including Ludwig.

"Welcome to our training programme!"

**A/N Well that's it. Sorry it's so short, but it probably will be this length for a while. Thank you for reading and pleaaaaase review!**


	3. Chapter two

**... *looks around for any chainsaws and **O-O **eyes***

**Ok, clear.**

**Well then, here's a new chapter for this fanfic! Thanksfor all the review guys, and I had exams and tests and other stuff like that so I couldn't update! So sorry! Put that chainsaw away please.**

**And to **Warrior Chickenz**'s questions- it's 'programme' because…umm…that's how I always somehow spell it. Yeah, sorry. And about the epilogue-prologue thing, well, that will be explained when this story ends! Sorry for not answering them properly **

**To **YamiIcePath**- I tried writing accents once, and let's say it became a different language. Sorry.**

**To **A Natsume Yuujinchou lover**- Yes sir! *salutes***

**Finally, enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 2: Day 1 is beginning!

"Welcome to our training programme~!"

Eight people stood in a row, with two young men that could be easily told they were brothers in the centre.

"Finally! I was tired of waiting!"

"Bruder, don't say it out so loud…"

Ludwig could be seen face palming beside an albino man who had a wide grin on his face.

One of the brothers in the centre of the line bounced up to the Vongola smiling cheerfully, his eyes appearing closed and a single curl bouncing up and down. He took Tsuna's hand and shook it up and down.

"Ciao~! I'm Feliciano Vargas! I love pasta, pizza and cute girls!"

Bewildered by the Italian's hyperness, Tsuna couldn't help but whisper a small 'hieeee'.

"Stop trying to break off his arm, _idiota_!"

The other Italian brother shouted out, and stomped forward. Grabbing Feliciano by the neck of his shirt, the hyper young man was successfully ripped off Tsuna.

"I'm Lovino Vargas. Reborn and I set up this whole thing so you better do good, _marmocchi_!"

With a small glare, Lovino stomped back to where his companions were, dragging Feliciano behind him.

"Well, what are you doing? Introduce yourselves"

Reborn suddenly appeared out of thin air, swiftly kicking Tsuna on the head.

"Gyah! Um, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi…I guess I'm the tenth boss of the Vongola…"

Gokudera, who was actually keeping quiet until now, stepped forward with pride.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato, Storm guardian and right hand man of Jyuudaime!"

"And I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you!"

The Storm guardian gave a pissed off glare at Yamamoto, but the teen just laughed per usual. He looked back at Hibari, who was standing away from the crowding.

"Hibari senpai, why don'tcha introduce yourself?"

The prefect gave an indifferent glance at all the people there and simply said,

"Hibari Kyoya. Anger me and I'll bite you to death"

Many sweat dropped at that introduction.

"I'm Sasagawa Ryohei to the EXTREME!"

The Sun guardian shouted suddenly, punching the air with…well, EXTREME force. A tanned man laughed in the other group, saying something like,

"Whoa, passionate~!"

Lambo waved form inside Chrome's arms, apparently wanting to be noticed.

"And I'm Lambo-sama! Nyahahaha!"

Receiving many eyes on her at the same time, Chrome blushed slightly. But she still said in a firm voice,

"I'm Chrome Dokuro…the Mist guardian"

"Oooh! Bella!"

There was a shout from Feliciano, and Tsuna sweat dropped again seeing Ludwig stopping the Italian from running over to the girl.

Seeing that the introductions were over on the Vongola side, Ludwig stepped out again.

"I've told you earlier, but I'm Ludwig Beilshmidt._Schön euch zu treffen_"

"And I'm his awesome brother Gilbert Beilshmidt! Kesesese~ remember that!"

The albino from earlier said, a full face smirk on his face and a gleam in his red eyes that somehow made Tsuna nervous.

"_Hajimemashite_, I'm Honda Kiku. It is a pleasure meeting you all"

A petite Japanese man said, and Tsuna thought he saw sakura petals around him. But maybe it was just his imagination.

"_¡Hola!_ I'm Antonio Fernadez Carriedo! From the country of passion and love!"

The tanned brunette said cheerfully, but coughed as Lovino kicked him on the sides.

"Owchie, Lovi~!"

He was ignored.

Beside him, a man with brown hair and glasses sighed, whispering something like 'How vulgar'

"My name is Roderich Edelstein. I am from Austria, and I do hope I'm not wasting my time for this"

"Australia? Like kangaroos?"

Lambo shouted, and was given a cold glare.

"It's Austria! There are, I tell you, absolutely NO kangaroos in Austria!"

A pat of reassurance was on Roderich's arm, and a beautiful woman with long dark blond hair smiled at the tenth generation.

"_Helló_, I'm Elizaveta Hedervary. Nice to meet you, and I hope you guys won't make me angry or you'll suffer the wrath of my frying pan-"

"Kesesese, hurry up! You guys are so slow unlike the awso- GYAAAAH!"

"-Like this"

The tenth generation cowered at the sight of a frying pan sinking into Gilbert's face, and even Hibari was raising an eyebrow at the scene.

"Introductions are done? Well hurry up then, we're starting our first session in 30 minutes"

"Eh! Already!"

Tsuna looked at Reborn, who smirked dangerously.

"Of course! Come on in now, we'll show you to your rooms!"

Feliciano waved cheerfully at them, and somehow the rest of the trainers had disappeared, save for Lovino.

"Day 1 is already beginning!"

**A/N Aaaaaaaand done! Wow, this chapter was entirely only introductions!**

**More will be happening in the next chapter, I promise.**

**I will update as soon as possible but I am a high school student I do have a life, so please wait as patiently as possible!**

**Thanks for reading, and pleeeaaaase, review!**


	4. Chapter three

**Heyooooo! Already nearly a month since I last updated? Thank you for all the reviews, they made me really happy :D Review make me happy~~~**

LoveofWarriors1998**: I can't quite answer that, but the nations are hiding their identity as countries. Maybe the Vongola will.**

**And it's okay, other countries such as America and England will make their appearance soon!**

**For now, read on!**

Chapter 3: Try jumping over the lake

Tsuna gave a sigh as he changed into the clothes Feliciano had given him. Just a normal white shirt and red shorts, nothing special about it. The air of Italy was quite warm, Spring going into Summer. As he walked out of the room he was sharing with Reborn (to his annoyance) he saw Ludwig in a white tank top and green military pants standing there, his arm crossed. Tsuna could see the muscles pulsing, and gulped.

"Oi, you done?"

Reborn suddenly said behind him, and the brunette yelped. Ludwig looked up, and then nodded.

"Well, we'll be starting by testing your physical skills"

The other guardians were arriving now, in similar clothes as Tsuna except some wore long pants instead of shorts.

"Look over there"

Their eyes were directed to an obstacle course, starting with nets and a wooden pyramid, other stuff in the middle, and ending with a…lake?

"You'll be going through that obstacle course, and we'll be timing you. You'll be doing this every morning before you're personal training, so it should get faster every time.

"Excuse me, what's the lake for?"

Ludwig coughed, and seemed slightly reculant to say it.

"Well…you'll be jumping over it."

"What!"

"Kesesese! You guys fought a lot right? You should be able to do this!"

Gilbert suddenly popped out behind them, cackling and grinning like a madman. His red eyes glinted as he looked around at the Vongola.

"Bruder, don't be too hard on them"

Ludwig sighed, and the albino slightly pouted, making them shiver for some reason.

"But it's thanks to my training that you've grown into an awesome fighter! And I've trained Kiku, and even Ame-Alfred, too!"

"But their different. Just please don't go too harsh"

Now at this point, Hibari was close to exploding. What was he doing, out of Namimori and in this ridiculous…PE clothes? Some could practically feel the dark aura emitting from the prefect. Ludwig seemed to have realised this, and he clapped his hands quickly.

"All right, the first person can start off. We'll have people timing you all"

Kiku, Feliciano, Romano, Elizabeta and Antonio came into the ground with those words, each holding a stopwatch.

"I'll go first, Jyuudaime!"

Gokudera stepped out, going to the start line. Ludwig nodded, and got out his own stop watch.

"Okay, drei, zwei, eine, go!"

Gokudera took off, getting on his knees and going under the nets with extreme speed. Yamamoto followed after him, Kiku timing him. Hibari went after, still looking extremely grouchy, followed by a freaking out Tsuna and a Lambo that looked like he was at the amusement park or something. Ryohei and Chrome was last, the boxer shouting all the way.

Finally, Gokudera was at the lake.

"Oi! So we just jump over this!"

The Storm guardian shouted, as he prepared to launch over. Tsuan couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this. The lake was about 15 metres long; could he jump over it…?

"Haah!"

Gokudera jumped, successfully—falling into the lake. Yamamoto skidded in surprise close behind him, slipping and falling into the lake as well.

"Haha! Wooah!"

The Vongola boss sweat dropped as he watched the two guardians flailing the water, which seemed to be pretty deep. Although Yamamoto was laughing.

…

"In the end, Hibari-san and Tsuna-kun could jump over"

Kiku concluded and Tsuna scratched his head sheepishly.

"But I used my flames…that's cheating, isn't it"

The Japanese smiled gently and shook his head slowly.

"Ludwig-san never said you couldn't use your flames. It was smart to use it. By the end of this training programme though, you would probably be able to jump a good 20 metres without flames"

"Eh?"

"Veh~! Could I have some tea as well?"

Feliciano suddenly appeared behind them, making Tsuna jump. The Italian gave Kiku a hug, and took out his own cup from the cupboard.

"Of course, Feliciano-kun"

The Japanese poured the tea, and Feliciano gave a happy smile.

"Well Tsuna, are you ready for the lessons tomorrow?"

The young Vongola nodded nervously. What were they going to do?

"We'll have our single lessons tomorrow! Look forward to it, you have Fratello and I!"

**A/N That's it folks.**

**Review please, they motivate me to update!**


	5. STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF STORIES

I have heard the news that the people who take care of our wonderful site is taking down any stories with mature content! I don't have any M rated stories but thousands of other stories we all love and enjoy are in danger. What can we do? Well, sign this petition below, which are signed by fanfiction authors with the same feelings as us. Stop the destruction of lemon!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo

Shadowwriter329

One of the Colorless

Blackqueenwhite


	6. Chapter four

**A/N Um, hi….haha, sorry for not update- *Dodges tonfas* I'm really sorry….**

**Here's a new chapter, yep…*Dodges dynamite***

**Day 1: Close up on Feliciano's group, Ludwig's group and ?**

It was a nice, refreshing morning. Sunlight was shining through the curtains, and it was lighting the room. But for some reason, there was a shadow over Tsuna. The young boy was having a strange dream that he, Hibari and Mukuro was having a nap at the roof of Namimori Middle, when a huge voice shouted into his ear.

"GUUUUUTEN MORGEEEEEEN!"

"Hieeeeee!"

Tsuna woke up with a scream, and banged heads with someone that was standing over the head.

"Owwww!"

Two voices shouted, and Kiku looked into the room, wondering what the commotion was about. Of course, he woke up early, considering his high blood pressure and *cough*oldage*cough*.

The figure looming over Tsuna was Gilbert. The albino was holding his forehead in pain, but he still managed to hold his smirk.

"Kesese…"

"Are you two okay?"

Kiku had come into the room with a worried look on his face, looking back and forth at Tsuna and Gilbert's foreheads. The Japanese sighed.

"It's quite red, I'll go get the medical kit"

"Oh, it's fine! I'm used to it!"

Tsuna said quickly, not wanting to cause trouble.

"You're used to it?"

The young boy laughed weakly as he remembered all those times that Reborn had woken him up with that hammer, that bomb, that electric circuit thing…he suddenly wondered why he was still alive.

"Well, Reborn is kinda, um…violent"

"That's Spartan for you"

A squeaky voice said, and the window suddenly opened to reveal Reborn, wearing…a tomato hat and red body suit. Tomatoes. Why tomatoes?

"Reborn, when did you get here?"

"That's not important. Hurry up and get changed"

The tomato baby jumped off the window sill, going back to wherever he came from.

"He's such a strange baby…"

Kiku said, and Gilbert just gave the Japanese a weird look.

"Aren't you the country with all the strange manga and anime and stuff?"

"It's 2D. That's okay."

…

In the dining room, there was a breakfast that many would dream. There was pasta salad, wurst and eggs, white rice and miso soup, coffee, yoghurt, and the list goes on. It was quite multi-cultural, and Lambo was going hyper over the big breakfast.

"Eat up, everyone!"

"You'll need the energy. Make sure you eat enough!"

Beside Feliciano, who had a fluffy smile on, Ludwig said strictly, almost sounding like a man in the military.

"Oi! Where's Antonio bastard!"

Romano shouted, and Hungary gave him a 'calm down' look.

"He's still sleeping. You know him"

Romano let out a 'chigigi…' and walked out of the room, probably to wake Antonio up.

"Elizabetha, do you know where my glasses are…?"

Roderich came into the room, looking sleepy and his hair sticking out. That looked strange, considering he had that clean image.

"_Jo Reggelt_, Mr Roderich. I don't know where you're glasses are, sorry"

"Hmm…"

The Austrian mumbled groggily, and went back to the hallway where the rooms of the trainers were.

"Hey Gilbert, why're you grinning like that?"

Yamamoto asked the albino, and Gilbert gave him a 'Shut up!' But unfortunately, he was heard by Elizabetha.

"Ooh Gilbert, WHAT are you grinning about?"

Gilbert had to take a step back as Elizabetha got a frying pan out of nowhere again, and raised it at him with a scary look on her face.

"N-nothing! Kesese-"

Clang.

With that noise, a pair of glasses fell from the albino's pocket onto the floor. Elizabetha smiled.

"We'll be splitting into private training"

Ludwig said, after the Vongola had done the obstacle course again. This time, all of the had used flames and jumped over the lake, except for Lambo who jumped, fell into the water and had to be rescued by Elizabetha.

"Feliciano and Romano with Sawada, Honda with Yamamoto, Bruder with Hibari, Antonio with Sasagawa, Roderich with Lambo and Elizabetha with Chrome Dokuro"

Feliciano cheered at this, pulling Romano who was cursing very colourful words with him. Kiku bowed to Yamamoto, and for some reason, Antonio had a big basket of tomatoes in his arms.

Hibari tched, and dodged as Gilbert tried to ruffle his hair.

"Okay Tsuna~! Shall we start?"

Tsuna gulped, and nodded with a tense look on his face, nervous for what was to come. But the Italian brothers looked relaxed, almost as if they were going to have a great deal of fun. Feliciano was actually humming, and for some reason he had a big pot in hand. What is he going to use that pot for? Throw it at him? Play piggy in the middle with it with Tsuna in the middle? People would say his way of thinking was way too affected by Reborn and his Spartan ways.

And what Feliciano said was something unexpected.

"Okay, in today's lesson, we'll be making pastaaaaa!"

"Eh?"

"Tomato pasta! We're making everything from scratch with these ingredients!"

In front of Lovino was a series of groceries, from flour and salt to heaps of tomatoes, way more than necessary.

"W-wait, what about fighting? And training?"

The two gave him a blank look, and Feliciano laughed.

"But that's painful, right? We don't like painful!"

As he started to sing in Italian, Tsuna didn't know what to say.

Meanwhile, Gokudera and Ludwig was actually doing something closer to a proper training.

"Okay, answer me! What do you do if your boss was taken hostage by an oversized American mambo fish! What do you do!"

"Yes sir! I first throw a bomb over the mambo's head and then when it's surprised, rescue Boss and then blow up the mambo with another bomb!"

"Good! Then, what do you do when a fluffy, pink Italian squirrel kidnaps one of your fellow guardians?"

"No mercy! Blow it up!"

"Good work!"

…Yep.

Time travel back a few hours before, when Chrome was still asleep in her room. In her mind, Mukuro was talking to a man that neither of them had ever met before.

"Sooo, you're young Mukuro, are you?"

"…And who might you be?"

"Haha! I'm really famous, y'know!"

The man gave Mukuro a hard slap on the back, laughing. His little curls in his hair bounced at the same time he bobbed his head.

"Here, you want some?"

The man suddenly had a bottle of wine in his hand, and was chugging it straight from the bottle. Not even waiting for Mukuro's answer, he started to blab.

"Aah~ my grandchildren are so cute, don't you think? They've grown so great~ grandpa is proud!"

Another slap in the back.

"So just leave everything to them and their friends okay? Let's actually have a drink the next time we're here!"

Grinning, the man stood up, his little curls bouncing up and down.

"Wait, who are you? Coming into Chrome's mind like this"

The man grinned.

"I'm…"

**A/N Done! Finally!**Alpha


	7. Chapter five

**A/N Hi guys~ I decided to update before exams started. Sorry for the long delay, and thanks for all the reviews! Well, here's the new chapter:**

Chapter 5: Close up on Hibari, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome and Lambo's training

**Kiku and Yamamoto**

"Well then, Yamamoto-kun…what are you good at?"

Kiku smiled and asked the tall boy, who was stretching his arms beside him.

"Well, I've always love baseball! And I've been using the sword, too! Some kendo, you know?"

Kiku nodded at the cheerful response, and stuck his arm in the big sports bag that Ludwig had provided for them. He pulled out a baseball bat, and handed it to Yamamoto.

"Then, would you like to show me your swings?"

**Gilbert and Hibari**

Hibari glared at the albino standing a few metres away from him with a smirk on his face. That smirk was seriously annoying him, and he took a crouching stance, ready to jump out. Hibird and Gilbird chirped at the same time. Taking that as the signal, Hibari shot out towards Gilbert, tonfas ready. He swung it down, towards Gilbert's face- which disappeared just as the weapon was going to hit it.

"!?"

"Too slow!"

There was a shout as Hibari felt wind behind his back. He turned around in a split second and received the wooden sword that had come down on him with a tonfa, a few inches away from the Japanese' face. There was a feral grin on the man's face, as the wooden sword slowly broke off from its hilt, landing on the ground with a clonk.

"…Not bad"

"Hn"

**Roderich and Lambo**

Lambo sat next to the Austrian as the man gracefully played the piano. It sounded so nice, like a lullaby…just as he was starting to doze off, the piano suddenly turned into a louder, more expressive piece, making him jump in surprise. But it sounded really cool!

After a few minutes Roderich finished playing, sighed and got up from the piano stool.

"W-what piece was that?"

He turned around at the little boy's words, and his expression softened.

"That was Chopin. Did you like it?"

"Yeah! It was really cool!"

Roderich nodded.

"I see. Though, try not to fall asleep the next time I play for you. Chopin is after all, the way I express my anger"

"Eh?"

**Antonio and Ryohei**

"Wow, this training is great to the EXTREME!"

Ryohei whooped as he through a tomato at Antonio.

"I know right! I should have done this more with Lovi!"

Antonio shouted back as he dodged the pelt of tomatoes and through five at the sun guardian at the same time.

Yes. What these two were doing was a mini Tomatina competition. In short, throwing tomatoes at each other. As a result, the whole of the training room they were using was dyed in red. And the whole place reeked of the smell of tomatoes.

Good job cleaning that.

**Elizabetha and Chrome**

"Okay, the first thing is that you have to concentrate"

Chrome nodded and wrote in her notebook as Elizabetha circled the word 'concentrate' on the whiteboard.

"If you practice concentrating and doing the same thing over and over, one day you'll be able to do it even in your sleep"

"Um, excuse me…"

The girl raised a hand.

"Is your, um…frying pan from that training as well"

Elizabetha smiled.

"Well, the God of Frying Pans came in my dream and taught me how to use it. And yes, I practiced. All on Gilbert. And I still always use it on Gilbert"

She laughed, but Chrome couldn't help but shiver at the dark aura around her.

**End of the Day**

"So, how was your progress, everyone?"

Reborn asked them as they were back in the dining room at the end of the day, before eating dinner. Tonight's menu was Antonio's Super Special Paella, with tomato and lettuce salad.

"W-well, Miss Eliza taught me the basics of concentrating and um, other things…"

Chrome said shyly, and Elizabetha patted her back.

"I feel like I got an apprentice!"

"I have given this child the appreciation for music"

"I really like Mozart and Chopin!"

Lambo shouted, making Tsuna and co. stare. ambo? Appreciating music? And classic music, of all types of music in the world? Tsuna couldn't imagine what kind of training they had.

"Well, what did you guys do, big bro Spain and Ryohei? You guys smell really good!"

Feliciano asked cheerfully, while Antonio and Ryohei laughed loudly, They reeked of tomatoes.

"We had real good training with a mini Tomatina competition! Ryohei, you should come to the real thing this year! You have great skills!"

The two dud a knuckle punch, and Tsuna slightly jumped as he heard a large crack. But the two seemed alright.

"We did some pretty intense training too, didn't we?"

Yamamoto grinned at Kiku, who smiled back.

"Yes, you were wonderful. I wish I could recruit you into the Hanshin Tigers (An Osaka Baseball team)"

The two laughed together, until Kiku looked over at Gilbert.

"Well how was your training, Gilbert-san?"

"It was okay. This kid is pretty good!"

Hibari's eye twitched at the word 'kid' but he stayed silent. Wait. Why did he not do anything?

Tsuna couldn't help but wonder what went on while him, Feliciano and Romano were making pasta.

"G-Gokudera-kun, what did you and Ludwig-san do?"

Tsuna asked Gokudera, shaking his thoughts out of his head.

"Well, we did some realistic image training! It really helps, Jyuudaime!"

The silverette said enthusiastically.

"Wow, you're doing that with them, too Luddy? I remember when we used to do that!"

Feliciano hugged Kiku and Ludwig while saying that, how he hugged both of them at the same time when they were sitting apart I don't know.

"So, what kind of training did you do, Jyuudaime?"

Tsuna really didn't want him to ask this question, but too bad he did.

"Uh, well…"

"What did you do, Tsuna? I want to know."

There was a gun at his face in a flash, and Tsuna tried not to 'hiee'. He looked over at the Italian brothers, who weren't even listening.

"Um, well…we made lunch"

**A/N OMG I WROTE GILBERT KINDA COOL O.O**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N Uuh…*looks around* Hi. I'm really sorry for this extremely late update. *Bows 160 degrees. I'M SORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYY**

Chapter 6: the Unidentified Mysterious Object

Tsuna was standing in a place he did not know. It was a path, long grass growing on either side of it. There was a bright sunset in front of him, casting long shadows from everything.

'Where…am I?'

He looked around, but nobody was in sight, and only the chirping of crickets could be heard. The brunette just stood there, having no idea what to do.

"Didi, what do you want to have for dinner today, aru?"

Tsuna jumped as there was a sudden voice behind him. He turned around, and saw a young man with long hair tied in a ponytail walking towards him, holding the hand of a small boy with black hair.

"I'm not your little brother, Chuugoku-san. I'd like salted salmon for dinner today"

"Aiyaaa! That again? You'll get high blood pressure soon aru, Riben! You'll be having pork buns tonight!"

The two didn't seem to see Tsuna at all and walked right past him, having this conversation about tonight's dinner. Tsuna thought he recognised the little boy wearing the kimono, but he didn't know where…

…

"Wake up, Tsunayoshi-kun"

Tsuna's eyelids lifted, and he met eyes with Kiku who was looking down at him with gentle eyes.

"Ohayougozaimasu, Tsunayoshi-kun. It's time for breakfast"

"Oh…good, morning"

The brunette got up from his bed, and yawned. It was a refreshing morning. He had a feeling he had an interesting dream last night, but he couldn't remember what kind of dream he had. Kiku had walked out of his room and Tsuna was about to get changed, when-

CRASH! BANG! WHAM!

Tsuna jumped as he heard these noises from towards the kitchens. There was a shriek that followed, and the brunette shot out from his room still in his pyjamas, and ran into the kitchen.

"What happened!?"

"Vhat's going on!?"

Ludwig, who had come from the other way that Tsuna had come shouted at the same time as him. On the kitchen floor was Feliciano and Romano, both cowering away from the kitchen bench. Tsuna and Ludwig's eyes turned to what was on the bench-and quickly averted back.

"Um…what is that?"

Tsuna whispered to the German who had his face was pale and looked like he was trying to get away from reality. There were footsteps behind them and Kiku, Gilbert and Antonio was also there.

"Lovi! You okay!?"

Antonio ran into the kitchen, looked at what was on the kitchen bench that was making the Italian brothers cower in fear, turned expressionless and grabbed the two before running straight back out again. Gilbert, seeing the thing stopped in his tracks and hid behind Ludwig, and Kiku had turned an unhealthy shade of blue.

"Th-that is…!"

**Soooooo can you guess what was on the kitchen bench? The first three people who guessed right will get a character they want in the next chapter joining Tsuna and the others!**

After the 'thing' on the kitchen bench was taken rid of by a very brave Kiku, everyone calmed down and ate breakfast. Reborn was looking amusedly at the trainers who were still pale.

"Hey, that thing-"

"Don't say ANYTHING about it!"

The hitman shrugged at Gilbert's words, then turned to the Vongola.

"Okay you lot, your second day of training is starting. I expect you all to improve from yesterday. Okay, Tsuna?"

There was a cock of a gun, and Tsuna nodded fiercely. Finishing breakfast, they all headed out to do the obstacle course again. Ludwig opened the door leading outside-and quickly closed it again. Everyone looked at the German questioningly, and he just shook his head. Kiku opened the door this time-and closed it back as fast as he could. He looked at everyone, and shook his head like Ludwig did.

"Hurry up and open the door"

Reborn sounded annoyed, so Tsuna was the one to open the door this time. He looked out at the obstacle course, and froze. His hyper intuition screamed at him to close the door, so he did. He slowly looked at the people standing around him, Kiku and Ludwig shaking their with an apologetic look on their faces.

"…Did I just see a guy doing flips over the lake?"

**A/N I'm sorry to the EXTREME it's so short…**


End file.
